1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a bearing system for a rotor hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotorcraft can include one or more elastomeric bearings located in the rotor hub for reacting dynamic motions of the rotor blade. One such spherical bearing can include an outer member having spherically positioned elastomeric and shim layers, surrounding a solid inner member. Such a bearing typically must be sized and configured with the outer member having a stiffness for treating all flapping motions, lead/lag motions, and torsional motions of the rotor blade. As such, the bearing size is typically determined by the most severe dynamic motion and can't be specifically tailored for more than one dynamic motion.
Hence, there is a need for an improved bearing that can be more efficiently sized and specifically tailored in accordance with predicted dynamic motions.